A New Battle
by Rei Blackstone
Summary: It has been 500 years since Lelouch's death. Yet, here he has found himself alive, with Suzaku, but this time at the request of the E.F. to defend Earth and her colonies from an invasion force beyond their capacity to manage. But with it comes old times, new faces, and a few lingering feelings that Lelouch and Suzaku have to work out. YAOI be here... Boys love don't h8!
1. A Little Bubble Gum

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters. Many characters are my own like this story line.**_

_**This is a Yaoi. So there will be boy on boy action eventually. If you do not care for it, do not read.**_

* * *

_Suzaku sat in the pilot's seat of the Lancelot. The controls had gone dead and the automatic ejection was always slow, he hoped that it activate before the Sakuradite power cell overloaded and exploded. Kallen had gotten him, some of the capsule had even collapsed cutting into his side. It hurt, but he did not know if it was fatal or not; it hopefully was not, he still had a job to do. He could not die here, he had promised._

_He felt the Guren fall away from his machine but did not know if she had just backed away or if she had fallen. All he could think was that one way or another; he was dead to the world. Hopefully it would be the way it was meant. "Please, ejection activate," he wished and then he felt the G-force pulling him and the explosion, whether he was safe or dead he did not know._

Suzaku awoke with a jolt. Casting about he found himself in a sparse white room. A curtain hung to his left cutting off his vision from half the room but he could see the tail end of another bed. Between them was a chair and seated in the chair was C.C. reading a tablet. She looked up placing her green gaze on Suzaku as he recognized her. She put down the tablet and focused her attention on him.

"Good, your awake," she said relieved.

"I am alive, is Kallen fine? Did Lelouch get the key? What day is it?" Suzaku asked trying to orient himself.

"Kallen's fine, Lelouch got the key, it's Wednesday," she said standing leaving the tablet on the chair. He noticed that she wore a short white skirt that had a pleated ruffle in back. It was a weird material but it flowed like silk. She wore a tight high collared top had long bell sleeves that rolled around her arms that had blue embroidery around the hems.

She reached up and pulled back the dividing screen on the track, if Suzaku had not been watching her move it he would not have heard it at all. On the other side was Lelouch and Suzaku bolted out of the bed only to pause and scramble back under the sheets when he realized he was naked.

"What's wrong with him?" Suzaku asked clutching the blanket around him making sure that nothing showed.

"He's just sleeping, but I will not answer any more questions till he wakes up," she said moving around his bed to the wall and hit a hidden switch and from the wall a shelf came out with some things wrapped in plastic. Picking it up she threw it to Suzaku who blinked in confusion as he caught them.

Opening the first package he found underwear and socks. The send was a shirt that looked to be too small of the same material as C.C.'s clothes. There were pants and a jacket as well and carefully Suzaku put on his underwear and pants. He swung his legs out from the bed and put on his socks, hesitantly he took a moment to stand surprised that he was very strong considering that he should have just recovered from a wound.

Looking at the shirt, he went to open his mouth to say something to C.C. but she was humming something on the other end of the room fiddling at an alcove. Looking at the shirt he stretched it and was surprised that it gave to him and although it initially looked like a toddler's shirt fit him remarkably well. He left the jacket on the end of his bed and jumped when Lelouch yawned and rolled over.

"Hmm, I thought I was supposed to die after you stabbed me. I did not think you would miss me so much that you would want me to be healed," Lelouch said sleepily speaking only to Suzaku who was confused at Lelouch's words. The tone Lelouch used was the only tone he used for Suzaku when they were alone and after they had had made up after a fight.

"Oh, Lelouch, you're awake too?" C.C. called from the other end of the room, her voice echoing in the sparse chamber. Lelouch froze and carefully sat up to look for the immortal witch expecting for pain in his middle. The last thing he remembered was the sword piercing his stomach and his blood pooling about him and Nunnally's voice crying his name.

"Oh, C.C. I see that the two of you brought me back. Why?" Lelouch took on his formal commanding tone when he saw the witch. She walked back carrying a large tray with two plates and opaque white cups upon them. She put it down on a table where the chair had been. Suzaku did a double take, he could have sworn that she had a chair there, where did it go, or had she been sitting on the table.

"What is it, it smells good," Lelouch said about to get out of bed, when he realized that he was naked and Suzaku could not help seeing the Lelouch was at his absolute perfection. C.C. went to the wall, another shelf appeared and she threw packages to Lelouch as she had to Suzaku.

"Get dressed; this is chicken pot pie and orange juice. Sorry, no Japanese faire today," she said without apology diving up the plates and cups.

"Ok," Suzaku approached the table and took a plate and went to sit back on his bed. C.C. sat in a chair by the table, and Suzaku was confused. Was the chair there a moment ago? He thought, then he took a bite of the pot pie and the flavors that assaulted his mouth were amazing. He then had a sip of orange juice and it tasted like freshly squeezed from ripe oranges.

Lelouch dressed quickly, having no hesitancy to the clothing, retrieved his own tray and began to dig in. Once both boys had finished eating and retuned their plates to the table C.C. stood and moved her chair so she sat between them.

"Ok, both of you sit down I have a great deal to fill you in on. First off, both of you are…" she began but Lelouch jumped in interrupting her explanation.

"We are not the original Suzaku and Lelouch," he said without pause making Suzaku stop breathing in shock.

"Yes, both of you are clones. Suzaku breath, I will explain everything," she commanded and Suzaku took a moment to remember how to breath, coughing once he began it again.

"Ok, so Suzaku, Lelouch, you both are clones. A rebirth in a sense, both of you originally died, and have been reborn with the memories up to death or the blood sample that we used to recreate you. Today is Wednesday, July 19, 2507 a.t.b. in terms that you can remember. Today's calendar date would actually be 146 E.F. Now E.F. stands for Earth Federation, it was created when the first three earth colonies became self-sufficient and to rule the colonized worlds a federation was created to manage the governments, treaties, and extended version of the Black Knights. Questions?" C.C. asked allowing them time to adjust.

"So Nunnally finished creating her perfect world?" Lelouch asked with a hopeful expression.

"With the help of Zero and Schneizle, yes, the world stabilized and thrived. After the Damocles, a space program was created and within three centuries we had colonized the rest of the solar system and even extended the sphere of influence to the next fifteen systems around the sol system. In 2351, the Earth federation was created and space exploration was at its peak, with a scientific branch merging with the Black Knights to create an exploration group. But in the centuries, we had not run into any extraterrestrial life beyond insects, primitive reptiles and fish, or that is the best comparison for them.

Since 67 E.F., I have been teamed up with the Black Knights creating Geass corps, superior fighters that use Geass to traverse space. Without them, a great deal of catastrophes could have occurred, as they are generally superior the corps can get to accidents and can overcome squabbles between different factions. I am the one keeping the members of the corps in check so that their powers are not abused or overused, especially by those in power. I am creator, I am a member of government, but I am not biased to any faction and have only one true goal now.

So, the question you are probably asking is why were you brought back if everything is fine and dandy," C.C. asked for them. Both boys nodded.

"It was a unanimous decision by the Federation Counsel to bring back some of Earth and the Federated planets greatest heroes back to help fight a new foe," C.C. said.

"A new foe? You brought us back to put down a rebellion?" Suzaku asked confused.

"No, you have come into contact with something else. Another Geass culture?" Lelouch asked and C.C. nodded the affirmative.

"Geass culture, but I thought C.C. was the only one who could pass on Geass," Suzaku said.

"Yes, I am humanities only link to Geass," she said.

"So I am confused," Suzaku said.

"So we have come across the people who originally had Geass, or another form of intelligent life also bestowed with Geass," Lelouch deduced and C.C. nodded again.

"Wait, you said we have not met extraterrestrial life," Suzaku said refuting the truth.

"NO, I said had, we came across these people a little over a decade ago, and they have overtaken the outer provinces and half the new worlds colonized in the past fifty years," C.C. said.

"And, the federated counsel must know the truth of me if they decided to bring me back," Lelouch said.

"When the federation was founded, the Sumeragi clan came out with the true story as a means of coming clean. It is now included in federation history under fall of Britannia global rule, right before the Golden Age of Zero," C.C. laughed as both boys cringed at the title of their past.

"Yes, I was called upon for my testimony, as my existence is known to the federation, for an unbiased opinion of those years and to give an in-depth interview about the two of you. The interview is off the record and the only reason why you were brought back," C.C. stated.

"So, who else received incarnation?" Lelouch asked.

"Umm, lets see; some knightmare pilots, I think Kallen was in there, the Brittanians took a blood sample from her and kept it on record after she was captured at the coup. I know they tried Xing-ke, but his early clones had no will to live after they learned that his queen is long dead. Euphemia Sumeragi, was brought back as a pilot; Schneizle's Son and granddaughter, both died in an accident so they were interred together. Muhammoud Gartlend, Victor Yackovitch, and a few others you will not know about. In grand total about forty-four clones were revived, including you," she said.

"Why wasn't Schneizle cloned?" Lelouch asked.

"From my understanding he was too old to be cloned," C.C. said.

"Too old? Why would that make a difference?" Suzaku asked dumbly.

"The blood samples taken from us brought us to these ages, so if we had been say eighty and died of natural causes, we would have lived a few days and then passed away again," Lelouch explained and C.C. nodded.

"So died young; blood samples; equals good clone. So that means I lived to be an older man?" Suzaku asked suddenly curious.

"Yes, I was maid of honor at your wedding to Miss Sumeragi, your daughter Euphemia will be in to meet you later this evening when she is done with her exercises. She will also get you set up with the new weapons. Last off, Geass, I am authorized to give it to you, Lelouch I do not know if you have it anymore and the federation was iffy about me returning it to you actually, but it would be a great thing against any enemy troops," C.C. said and Suzaku cringed at the thought of having Geass in his control.

"Geass was apart of me, I cannot think of a life without it now, yes; I would like to have it back if only to feel whole," Lelouch said after a moment of deep thought.

"Suzaku?" ?C.C. turned to the pilot who looked like a deer in the headlights.

"I… I… I…," Suzaku could not think, they all jumped when the door opened and a high pitched squeal echoed in the chamber and a small bubblegum headed girl came running in screaming, "Unci Zaku."

Next thing Suzaku knew was he was on the floor as a bouncy bubblegum hair and dress tackled him.

"Euphy, did you finish your exercises already?" C.C. asked standing and picking up the food trays and took them back to the alcove.

"Yes, they were easy. Daddy said that Unci Zaku was waking up today. He also said I would be able to meet Unci Lelou, Louch, lelu, Unci Lelou," the girl said and Lelouch looked scared.

"Euphemia?" Suzaku looked at C.C. with a pained expression, one of hope and fear.

"This is Schneizle's granddaughter Euphemia, he married one of Euphemia's cousins. She takes after her grandmother's family. Believe it or not she is the smartest person alive, though only a few people can handle her. Which is why her father was brought back to finish raising her and to be a familiar face when we awoke her; she has taken to the new century quite well and has actually accredited some new theories and innovations to her name," C.C. said.

"EUPHEMIA WHERE ARE YOU? YOU STILL HAVE NOT FINISHED YOUR INTERSTELLER SPACE CALCULATIONS OR VERIFIED THE VECTOR POINTS. YOU ARE MAKING DADDY VERY ANGRY," a male voice echoed down the hall and stopped in front of the open door to see C.C. standing at the alcove and poked his head in.

"C.C. have you seen Euphemia, she took off when she saw that the new recruits had awoken," the man asked before noticing Euphemia bouncing atop of Suzaku.

"Sorry, Uncle Suzaku, Euphemia has a mind of her own regardless of anyone else. You must be my Uncle Lelouch, Dad always told me that you were the only person besides grandfather Charles who outsmarted him. That is high compliments from the shadow leader of the black knights. Oh, I am Victor, named after one of our esteemed ancestors, apparently," Victor held out his hand to Lelouch who hesitantly took it. This man looked like Schneizle except for the curly, bubble gum pink hair.

"Oh, daddy, Aunty Euphy accidentally destroyed her left arm and disabled the gravitational pulse ray during exercises. I told her it was ok because the left arm was dysfunctional anyway, the gravitational pulse ray just needs to be tweaked because of the gravity well from the black hole and nebular pulsar are causing enough flux within the Sakuradite engines to create a feedback loop that overloads the mobile crystal wires to the output circuits," little Euphemia said leaving Suzaku utterly confused and Lelouch barely capable of understanding the little girl.

Victor sighed and rubbed his temples as if to void a head ached before going to pick up the girl and offering a hand to Suzaku. AS soon as skin contact was made Suzaku suddenly had the insight to understand everything the girl said in layman's terms, he did not understand how it worked but the principle idea of the different terms was there. "Wow, do you have Geass?" Suzaku asked looking at his hand.

Victor looked shocked and then laughed nervously. "Sorry, when I awoke here I was offered Geass and I took it. My Geass allows me to imbue anyone with whatever I am thinking about. They might not be as smart as me, but they will have a better understanding of what I am trying to teach them," Victor explained shifting the girl in his arms.

"That's interesting," Lelouch said standing to meet his great niece and his nephew. Offering his hand, Victor hesitantly took it and shook hands with Lelouch and Lelouch's mouth opened slightly as Victor filled his mind with information and he soaked it up better than a sponge.

"So, they are trans-dimensional beings. They look like us but have full command of Geass, though none seem to have C.C.'s abilities or Geass abilities like ourselves. But, we have had limited contact and what contact we have had has been in utter decimation of either side. So, that's what happened after I died," Lelouch said with a matter of fact statement.

"That is the basic information, there is a conference set up for the two of you to be filled in on all the details and a week of class sessions to familiarize you to the new technology," C.C. said coming up and placing a hand on Victors shoulder and giving him the go ahead to leave and that she would take care of the rest.

After the two Britannia left and the door closed behind them, Lelouch and Suzaku felt like they had been dropped into something bigger than their little rebellion all those years ago. "So, are either of you ready to puke or a tour?" C.C. asked and the two boys looked at her.

"Tour," Lelouch said as Suzaku said, "Puke." They looked at each other confused that one was taking it better than the other.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Check out my other fanfictions and stay tuned for more chapters to A New Battle. It can only get more interesting from here.

Rei


	2. A Little Disturbance

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters. Many characters are my own like this story line.**_

_**This is a Yaoi. So there will be boy on boy action eventually. If you do not care for it, do not read.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2- A little disturbance**

Lelouch was amazed at the station they awoke in. He had assumed that they were on Earth, the idea of being anywhere else was not logical to him. Inside the room, that Suzaku and he had learned were their quarters; everything needed for living was there and once the microchips in their brains were activated they would be able to access everything.

They apparently were stationed in the Orion Nebula, M42. It had some great obstacles for training new recruits, whether they were Geass users or not. In addition, the magnetic radiation made the nebula a great hiding place for humanities forward lines.

The base was called the Phoenix. For in lore it was a fire bird that would be reborn in flame. It was one of the most incredible feats of technology, despite the fact that it was five hundred years advanced. The commander was another clone, but she had proved herself as a capable commander. Also, Commander Tiaria had been in the front lines of the first wave and although reborn, had more information on the invading forces than anyone else. She had been placed in charge of a new initiative in order to combat the threat.

C.C. introduced her to the boys as she watched a squadron launch for the start of a series of exercises to test the new engine design that little Euphy had left behind when she jumped Suzaku. It seems that word had gone around that Suzaku and Lelouch had been awoken and everyone made a motion to say hi and shake their hands.

The base was huge and everyone was doing or going somewhere. There was good cheer though a tiny weariness was in many of the faces of the officers, especially the com and bridge officers. After the extensive tour that ended in the computer labs where the two boys were warned that they would learn to hate in the next week were led back to their room. When they entered all they saw was four blank walls, a ceiling and the floor.

"Hey C.C., where did the beds go?" Suzaku asked just before she left them and she looked at him confused before realizing that the boys did not know how to work the implants and the basic utilities of the ship yet. Laughing she entered and began to teach them.

"Ok, everything in this room is controlled by the microchip installed in your brain," Suzaku cringed and Lelouch touched his temple in a curious gesture.

"Let's activate them, you two seem to be aware enough that you will not blow the base up," she said and flipped her wrist. A holographic screen appeared there and she quickly tapped on it.

"What is that?" Lelouch asked, having seen many people working on their wrists across the base, though they had quickly put down their arms when they saw Suzaku and Lelouch approach. He realized that everyone was trying to cut down on the culture shock for the boys from dying in the 21st century and waking up in the 26th.

"It's a wrist computer, actually an older model. But I have full access to ship operations through it. There, you both are activated on a limited band. You can access things in the room and change the color of your clothes. We will fit the two of you out with computers tomorrow before you go into your crash course of history. So, ok, first think of your shirt, think of the material and then imagine your favorite color," she coached Suzaku screwed up his face as he tried to will the cloth purple, he ended up with a mishmash of dark colors across his shirt. Lelouch chewed on his lip for a moment before his shirt flashed red another second it had a pattern on it.

"How did you do that?" Suzaku asked looking amazed.

"It's rather easy actually, imagine looking at a closet of shirts of every rainbow and variety and then think I want to wear green for instance and then choose if you want solid or print," Lelouch explained. Suzaku tried again and this time came out with a tie-die shirt. C.C. and Lelouch laughed and muttered that he would get it eventually.

"Ok, next is if you want to your bed just thinking of your bed and approach where you want it. I would recommend that the two of you stay with singles as big beds would fill the whole room," C.C. advised smirking and left them to figure out the rest.

After she left Lelouch went to the wall and saw the manual switch to the door and set it so that unless there was an emergency no one could go barging in on them.

"So, home sweet home," Suzaku said awkwardly gazing about the room. He and Lelouch had not spoken much to each other and Suzaku was not sure of where he stood with the other boy. Last he remembered, they had put the finishing touches on their plan and their own relationship had been rocky. He turned to look back at Lelouch and jumped to find Lelouch in his space gazing up into his eyes. Suzaku opened his mouth to speak, mouth suddenly dry but Lelouch leaned forward and locked lips. Suzaku immediately kissed back, embracing the other boy. The fabric gave to their hands and was lifted so they could feel each other.

Lelouch broke the kiss and gazed down at Suzaku's abdomen tracing an imaginary line that he obviously remembered being there. Suzaku pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the ground.

"What?" Suzaku asked looking down to see where Lelouch looked.

"This was where you were hurt when we made our final push. I still remember you fighting for life for a week, when I ordered your memorial constructed, had your funeral, to the world you had died. To me, it felt like I had died yet still lived," Lelouch said and hugged Suzaku in a possessive way, as if to never let Suzaku go.

"So, I almost died in that battle. But, I guess I survived if our plan succeeded," Suzaku said wrapping his arms around Lelouch.

"Yeah, I would guess there is a few months difference between our memories, though nothing major occurred between us," Lelouch, in that voice that said he was lying about something important.

"Lelouch? What happened?" Suzaku asked looking down.

"Nothing," Lelouch denied.

"Lelouch, I know that tone. What are you not telling me?" Suzaku demanded lifting Lelouch's chin to look in the violet eyes of his lover.

"Well, we, ah, kind of exchanged vows," Lelouch said looking uncomfortable.

"Vows?" Suzaku said sterner than he wanted but a little happy about the direction of the conversation.

"And a pair of rings," Lelouch said looking away blushing crimson.

"We got married?" Suzaku asked surprised at the admission.

"Yes, you insisted that we should bind ourselves in some way. Death almost separated us once and you wanted binding before it separated us for eternity," Lelouch said and then realized something his mouth opening wide, which gave Suzaku the opening he needed to stick his tongue down Lelouch's throat.

"Lelouch, I love you," Suzaku said and wished there was a big soft bed to push Lelouch down on and the next thing he knew there was one and he had Lelouch pinned on silk sheets.

"You are getting the hang of the implant," Lelouch smirked as Suzaku looked amazed at the bed materializing.

"Shut up, and use your mouth for more important things," Suzaku whispered stripping Lelouch's shirt from him and took a pert nipple in his mouth and suckled on it.

Lelouch wiggled from the hot mouth sucking on his chest, Suzaku's hand rubbing the other nipple. Lelouch clutched the bedding and moaned as he felt the sensations running all to one point and the constraints of his pants began to be uncomfortable.

"Ah, Suzaku, hmph, enough," Lelouch panted. Suzaku sat up and began to pull his pants off revealing his growing erection. Licking his lips he leaned back and gestured to Lelouch to work for a change. Lelouch wriggled out of his pants before he sat up to his knees and spread his hands on Suzaku's thighs as he bent down and began to nibble on Suzaku.

Suzaku just watched Lelouch as the other boy began to kiss and nibble the head. He began to lick and suck remembering the taste of Suzaku and reveling in it. He wrapped his arms under Suzaku's legs to cup his ass and squeezed. Suzaku lifted his hips slightly and Lelouch rubbed and kneaded his ass harder as he sucked on Suzaku's cock.

Suzaku leaned back on his hands. He watched as Lelouch lay between his legs sucking him like a lollipop and kneading his ass, wanting those elegant fingers to touch him more. He moaned low and tossed his head back and the pressure increased around his cock thrusting up slightly when a digit probed his entrance.

Lelouch paused letting go of Suzaku's erection, realizing that he had to do this prep well. In their minds both boys were ready, but their bodies were new and inexperienced. So, he had to take Suzaku as if he were a virgin. Lelouch took Suzaku's cock in hand, it was slick and pre-cum was pooling at the tip. He squeezed and rubbed with his hand until it was covered. Then to tease Suzaku he licked his hands. It was not lube but it would slick Suzaku's entrance well enough. He watched Suzaku as he asked the other boy to lift his hips and this time Suzaku relaxed as a slick long forefinger probed and entered wiggling within him.

Suzaku's cock strained harder as his brain remembered how Lelouch could play his body like a well-tuned instrument. Hissing at the second finger he managed to speak, "sixty nine, let me suck you too," Suzaku said and turned Lelouch over and crawled over him. He gazed at the delicate cock that nestled in black fuzz. Closing his eyes he took Lelouch in his mouth sucking, as Lelouch licked up his ass and finger and tongue fucked him.

They teased each other for some time until Suzaku's jaw ached from sucking Lelouch so hard he had his partner stopping and moaning, his fingers quivering in Suzaku's ass against his prostate, tickling it and making Suzaku ache with need. Finally, Suzaku could not take it anymore, got off Lelouch, bent over moaning and shaking his ass like a signed invitation. Lelouch took a second to realize that was being offered before chuckling, sat up on his knees and rubbed his cock against the puckered hole.

"Do me, I need it so much," Suzaku said leaning back when he felt that hot appendage probing wanting it within him. Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's hips and carefully pushed in shuddering at the hotness wrapping around him. Suzaku groaned suddenly aware that it was awfully tight, and it hurt; the only time it had hurt more was his first time.

"Ow, too big," Suzaku said pulling away but Lelouch moved with him and using gravity plunged in deciding to just do it fast. Suzaku cried as he was invaded, tears came to his eyes and he breathed heavily, he no longer felt good and he could not understand why it would hurt so much this time around.

"Shh, relax, it's just that your body is a virgin again and it has to be broken in," Lelouch said running his hands up and down Suzaku's sides sending chills up and down his body. Lelouch just stayed there rubbing the tense muscles until they relaxed. Suzaku moaned suddenly and Lelouch pulled out grasping Suzaku's half hard cock and stroked it as he thrust slowly back in.

Suzaku was tense when Lelouch all of a sudden began to move, sucking in a deep breath when a warm hand grasped him and began to work him. Lelouch did him slowly until he reangled his hips and with a slight thrust hit his sweet spot pulling a cry from his throat.

Aware that Suzaku was feeling it again, Lelouch pulled Suzaku back and aiming up snapped his hips in a quick pace. Suzaku was suddenly very vocal as every other thrust hit that one spot and Lelouch's accuracy was getting better. Starting to get tired Lelouch had Suzaku sit up so that he oculd work with Lelouch. As Lelouch surged up Suzaku sat driving Lelouch's cock deeper in. Suzaku jerked himself and Lelouch had moved one his hands to Suzaku's hips and the other to his shoulder to control their movements. Lelouch breathed hard and Suzaku could feel Lelouch's chest every time they connected. Suddenly, the pleasure was agonizing and Suzaku's came hard across the bed. His ass contracted around Lelouch as he froze from his orgasm and Lelouch thrust up suddenly unable to move being squeezed so tightly that he came. Hugging Suzaku tightly as he sat back with Suzaku on his lap, Suzaku the only reason he had not collapsed backwards.

"Hey, that was different," Suzaku said as his hand clutched to Lelouch's arms, his brain in a euphoric state.

"No, we did this before, err, I have you might not have; We did it this way one of the last times we were together," Lelouch said nuzzling his cheek into Suzaku's back. The slight movement pressed in against his prostate making Suzaku want more from his lover.

"Hey, can I do you now?" Suzaku asked, hoping that Lelouch was not too worn out from their first round.

"Yeah, though let's see if we can get some lube first," just saying the wish out loud a shelf opened revealing a tube of something. Suzaku sat up with an audible pop, gasping as the cool air breezed about his thighs as Lelouch's semen trickled down his legs. Stepping off the bed, cringing at the pain in his ass, he went to the shelf and found that the tube was labeled lube. An idea came to him, he wished, another shelf opened and the items he wanted were on them. Laughing he picked them up and turned to Lelouch who lay sprawled across the bed now, looked up and paled when he saw the dildo and handcuffs hanging from Suzaku's hands.

"OH NO," Lelouch said sitting up and began to backpedal away from Suzaku, but Suzaku was too fast. In moments, Lelouch was laying on his stomach with his wrists cuffed behind him and one of the shirts binding his mouth to cut off his protestations. Another shirt bound his feet so he could not move. Lelouch lay bound as Suzaku sat beside him putting lube in his hands. Lelouch was pissed because Suzaku had a thing for toys and bondage and Lelouch always ended up as the play thing. After lubing his hands Suzaku poured a liberal amount between Lelouch's ass cheeks and Lelouch squirmed as the cold substance trickled down his skin.

Suzaku laughed as Lelouch wriggled his ass from discomfort. He then spread Lelouch's cheeks and smeared the lube all over and Lelouch relaxed thinking Suzaku was going easy; he was totally wrong. Suzaku thrust two fingers in scissoring, Lelouch shouted through the gag as Suzaku was not being careful and the intrusion was not easy, but Suzaku watched as Lelouch's ass sucked in his fingers.

Lelouch hated to admit that the roughness was a turn on but when he body had not been broken in it hurt like hell. Trying to turn and get his ass out of range Lelouch tried to flip but was caught and Suzaku thrust a third finger in. Lelouch had tears streaming down his face as he sobbed form the pain. It was too much and he was surprised that he was not bleeding.

"You know you like this, you just don't want to admit that you do," Suzaku bent low over Lelouch and whispered in a husky voice that Lelouch would normally find sexy, but not this time. Lelouch thrust his head back in an attempt to knock Suzaku senseless, but Suzaku dodged and chuckled.

"You are not going to make this easy are you. I guess we will have to pull out the really old toys," Suzaku said and Lelouch froze at those words. Old toys, as in when Suzaku had Lelouch as his own personal fuck toy for a month after he had been caught, old toys as in when Suzaku came to Lelouch's side Lelouch went totally submissive for a period of time. Lelouch squirmed more, but Suzaku held him down and grunted when the dildo was shoved up his ass. It was too big, suddenly it was vibrating and Lelouch realized that it was a high powered vibrator and it was long and thick enough to touch him when he liked it. Shuddering from the agony of pain and sudden pleasure he could not fight Suzaku as the other boy picked him up and sat him in netting that hung from the ceiling. Strapping the other boy in Lelouch realized that Suzaku had wished for a swing. Suzaku grasped Lelouch's wilting cock and began to firmly work it as his other hand began to work the vibrator in and out.

Lelouch felt himself vibrating each time the vibrator touched him inside. Lelouch was surprised that Suzaku managed to work him till he cried out against the gag in pleasure; his face red at the humiliation when he came all over himself just from the vibrator. Suzaku pulled out the vibrator and taking some of the cum from lelouch's chest and rubbed it all over.

"Lelouch watch me," Suzaku said and turned leaning over the bed on one hand took the vibrator and slowly slid it into his ass. Lelouch would have gaped at what Suzaku was doing, never before had Suzaku done anything like that before and the way Suzaku arched his back and moaned as he accidentally turned up the speed halfway in. Suzaku was turned on and wanted to do something different, something he had never thought of doing before and in a way he found this very erotic. Once the entire vibrator was in he stayed leaning over the bed for a few moments trying to adjust to the sensations.

Lelouch was very aware that just watching Suzaku had made him hard again. Though this time he wanted Suzaku; when Suzaku finally turned around, a flush on his own cheeks the fire in Lelouchs eyes had him come around and remove the gag kissing Lelouch. They panted into one another as bending over moved the vibe pressing it hard against his prostate that he nearly came. But he wanted to come inside Lelouch this time and saw that Lelouch was hard again and could only guess it was because of him.

"Suzaku," Lelouch whispered kissing Suzaku again.

"What?" Suzaku asked flicking a nipple.

"Fuck me," Lelouch said before kissing him again and biting his lip. "Take me down from this swing and fuck me hard," Lelouch demanded. Suzaku was surprised at Lelouch's command and almost swore that Geass appeared in his lover's eyes, but knew that was impossible. Unstrapping him Lelouch jumped him pushing Suzaku against the wall. Suzaku laughed as he turned pinning the lighter boy to the wall. They kissed as Suzaku lifted Lelouch's ass and Lelouch swung his legs up around Suzaku hips.

Suzaku quickly found his mark lifting Lelouch and letting gravity to push the other boy down on his cock. Lelouch tightened his legs which had fallen around Suzaku's ass and he pushed the vibrator further in causing Suzaku to thrust up.

"Ahh, fuck," Suzaku said his eyes squeezed shut trying to keep control.

"That's the general idea," Lelouch said leaning into the wall as Suzaku slowly began to thrust up into him in long strokes.

"Hmm, harder," Lelouch groaned tightening his grip around Suzaku and Suzaku began to go quick and short bouncy Lelouch against the wall.

"Hmm, hghn, right… there…" Lelouch groaned clutching tighter to Suzaku.

Suzaku knew he was not going to be in control much longer, finally surrendered to the sex bliss. Suzaku pressed Lelouch farther in the wall and slammed himself into Lelouch hard. Lelouch was breathing heavily and a trail of blood dripped down his chin from where he bit his lip. The pressure of the vibrator slowly disappeared as the thrusting allowed it to slowly fall out.

Suddenly, Lelouch clutched tighter, his leg pressing the vibrator once more into Suzaku hard making him grunt and in one hard thrust came hard in Lelouch. Lelouch felt Suzaku come, but it was nowhere near enough for him to get off. Reaching between them, Lelouch pumped himself until he came over their chests finally resting his head on Suzaku's and Suzaku breathed heavily into Lelouch's shoulder. The sound of the vibrator still in Suzaku's ass making an annoying sound made Suzaku slowly lower Lelouch to the floor before reaching to pull it out and turn off the offending device.

"So, handling the 26th century better?" Lelouch asked Suzaku surprised that he had not crumpled to the floor yet.

"With you, I think I could take over the universe," Suzaku said as he helped Lelouch limp to the bed that was still rumpled from their first go around. Thankfully the swing had disappeared, Lelouch noted as he curled up on Suzaku's stomach which he had wiped off with one of shirts that had landed on the bed. Lelouch wanted to close his eyes and rest but then Suzaku spoke.

"I wonder how this room works?" Suzaku said gazing about.

"I do not know. I have not figured that out yet, but I think there might be a little bit of holographic technology involved, but I am not sure," Lelouch said as that one comment sent his brain into analyzing the room. Suddenly he had an urgent need and as soon as the thought crossed his mind a door slide open revealing the bathroom.

Getting up on shaky legs, Lelouch carefully crossed the room and found the bathroom. It had a toilet, sink and shower. Lelouch used the first two and contemplated on using the third; he then imagined a tub but a computer generated voice spoke, "Unauthorized command."

"Why?" Lelouch asked outloud without thinking.

"facilities are fixed, unable to generate new facilities," the computer answered robotically.

"So I can't take a bath," Lelouch stated.

"Correct," Lelouch was not sure that having a conversation, albeit a short one, with a computer was sane.

"Who you talking to Lelouch," Suzaku called through the open door.

"The computer apparently," Lelouch answered with a sigh and went to turn on the shower. Stepping in the water hit him at just the right temperature and he could feel his sex worn muscles relax. Seeing a dispenser he selected the button that said soap and a stream of soap squirted out falling on the floor. Putting his hand under the spot he pressed again and caught the soap and began to lather his body making sure to wash away all the semen between his legs.

Ten minutes later he got out and Suzaku stood holding out a towel to him and Suzaku stepped in and took his own shower. Lelouch was toweling his hair dry when a chime went off and the door suddenly slid open with a worried Kallen running in.

"Kallen?" Lelouch said surprised.

"Lelouch, the computer said that there were traces of Suzaku's D.N… Your naked," Kallen stopped just inside the door as she saw that Lelouch was naked and wet, she turned and looked away with a visible blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, I just took a shower. How come you could barge in here?" Lelouch said confused as he wished for some clothes and the shelf provided them.

"Yeah, to cut down on freaking out the newbies, it is advised to have only one or two people interact with them on certain matters until they adjust. I have security clearance to override your door if need be," Kallen said fidgeting until Lelouch had finished dressing.

"So, umm, did you and Suzaku get in a fight or something?" Kallen asked.

"Lelouch, we so need to do it in the showerrr…. Um, hi Kallen," Suzaku strode out of the bathroom drying his hair buck-ass naked. Kallen blushed and turned as Suzaku jumped back into the bathroom.

"You were revived too?" Suzaku asked poking his head out from the bathroom, "Uh, Lelouch clothes, please?"

Lelouch got Suzaku some clothes and was really glad that Suzaku had tidied up the room before getting in the shower; though Kallen probably figured it out from Suzaku's comment.

"So, um, how long have the two of you been dating?" Kallen asked wringing her hands behind her back and looking at the ceiling.

"Um, depends on which one of us you ask. But, basically since around the time after Shirley and I, sort of broke up," Lelouch said.

"So I was rebound," Suzaku said a little miffed.

"Well, yes and no," Lelouch answered.

"So your both gay for each other," Kallen said.

"Pretty much," Suzaku answered finally dressed came in and sat on the bed.

"Ok, so remind me to tell the computer to not look for problems," Kallen said relaxing and went to the door, it opened and as she walked out she turned hanging onto the frame and looked at Suzaku, "You might not want to tell your daughter that you have a relationship with Lelouch. She is slightly homophobic," Kallen warned and left the door sliding shut.

"Daughter?" Suzaku said his mouth open, Lelouch just rubbed his temples as he warded off a headache.


	3. A Little Stranger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters but the originals and this story line. Please Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – A Little Stranger**

"Daughter?" Suzaku said stunned. Lelouch sat on the bed rubbing his temples waiting for the inevitable from Suzaku.

"Daughter? I have a daughter? Lelouch! I have a daughter! Alive! By whom?" Suzaku said turning and demanding answers from Lelouch who sighed waiting for the other boy to stop shouting.

"Yes, you have a daughter, and apparently her name is Euphemia, remember what C.C. said earlier when we woke up or did you forget that tidbit," Lelouch said trying to calm Suzaku but failed.

"But how can I have a daughter? I love only you Lelouch, I would never betray you and love another," Suzaku said trying to present a case he had never been accused of.

"Suzaku calm down," Lelouch shouted finally having enough of Suzaku's insanity, but Suzaku was too far gone to be placated with mere words so Lelouch stood grabbed Suzaku's shoulders spinning the other boy around before drawing back his arm and slapping Suzaku so hard he thought he had broken his own hand in the process.

Suzaku slumped to the ground as Lelouch stepped back shaking his stinging hand and absently reached up to touch his sore cheek that had an angry red palm print on it.

"You slapped me?" Suzaku said incredulous.

"Yes, I did," Lelouch said sitting on the bed blowing on his hand to get the sting out.

"Wow, I would have never thought you would slap me," Suzaku said never taking his eyes off of Lelouch before beginning to laugh.

"Ok, now he's gone insane," Lelouch muttered falling back onto the bed giving up on Suzaku.

"Who would have thought that Lelouch would ever slap me… Thanks, I needed that," Suzaku said finding his feet and coming to sit next to Lelouch. Suzaku slumped into Lelouch's shoulder his mind really from the day, smiling when he remembered what he and Lelouch had been doing but it was a brief relief to everything else.

"You going to be ok?" Lelouch asked. He was a little surprised he was handling this well, but then he was good at taking shock and working it to his advantage. This was a little out of Suzaku's ability to handle gracefully.

"I am just glad I have you here to help me. This is all so strange and weird; imagine a daughter I don't even know coming in and… I don't know. Little Euphemia I think was the highlight of the day. She is so much like her namesake its funny," Suzaku said remembering how the pink haired kid had been bubbly and infectious.

"And I wasn't," Lelouch said with feigned hurt which made Suzaku laugh.

"That is an entirely separate issue. I wonder what time it is?" Suzaku asked suddenly curious on how time ran here.

"IT IS 1748 HOURS EARTH STANDARD TIME. 3529 HOURS DRAKENIAN STANDARD TIME. 0100 HOURS PHEONIX RUNNING TIME," a computerized voice chimed through the room answering Suzaku's question though both boys only recognized the Earth Standard time reference.

"Oh, it's dinner time. When did we last eat?" Suzaku asked realizing he was hungry.

"YOUR LAST MEAL WAS CREATED AT 1134 HOURS EARTH STANDAR TIME…." The computer rambled off a list of times and it made since for them to be hungry. It had taken a few hours for C.C. to give them the tour and she had left them about two hours ago.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Lelouch asked standing and going to the alcove he had noticed C.C. getting food from earlier.

Just as he was figuring out the controls a beep echoed signaling that someone was at the door. Suzaku had made the bed disappear and was currently playing with making things appear and disappear in the room when he answered, "Come in," without thinking. The door opened as he flopped into a rudimentary couch, which was in no way comfy, and he was trying to pull himself out of when a young female Japanese soldier walked in. Her eyes widened at Suzaku trying to stand and Lelouch turned to look at the new comer. Lelouch recognized certain family resemblances but was surprised at the young woman before him.

"Captain Euphemia Sumeragi reporting," the woman who was obviously a descendant of Kaguya saluted to the boys who were shocked.

"So, you are Suzaku's daughter," Lelouch said turning tasting the drink he had managed to obtain from the alcove. The woman nodded curtly as Suzaku had a shocked expression on his face. The couch beneath him disappeared, dumping him unceremoniously on the floor which did not make him any nobler and the woman seemed to have an air of disapproval around her.

"Daughter?" Suzaku managed to choke out and Lelouch sighed.

"Yes, you, under the guise of Zero, married my mother. I was your second child and I followed your footsteps into the Black Knights. My youngest brother too followed and eventually took up the mantel of Zero when you passed away in our home at the age of eighty-four. I learned from you, strict military form and to put the thoughts of the people before my own," Euphemia said without emotion and Lelouch could minutely tell that beneath that icy exterior she was shocked to see the boy before her was not the great man she had grown up respecting as her father and leader of the black knights.

"You will have to forgive Suzaku; he is still in shock from today's events. So did you want to show us something?" Lelouch asked gaining Euphemia's attention that gave Suzaku time to stand and calm down again as Lelouch engaged her in conversation.

"Yes, the commander wanted me to invite you to the officer mess this evening to dine with her and a few of the officers. C.C. wanted us to leave you alone but I wanted to insist on having at least one proper meal with the new recruits, especially such person's as yourselves," Euphemia said

"Are you referring to the fact that we are new or that we are great historical figures?" Lelouch asked.

"Both," Euphemia spoke curtly.

"Then I ask when and where the meal is," Lelouch asked cordially.

"Well, we have an hour till the meal and I was hoping to talk to my father," Euphemia said.

"Unfortunately, I hate to break the news to you. Your father is not here, the man who would be your father is here, it's a consolation prize but you can probably learn more this way," Lelouch said. Euphemia looked shocked but after a moment nodded a trace of sadness crossing her face.

"Suzaku, I will see you later. Lady Euphemia, where might I find my old friend C.C.?" Lelouch asked. Euphemia chewed her lip before activating her wrist computer and imputing a few commands directed Lelouch to follow a series of lights that would take him to C.C.

Lelouch walked for a few minutes before the lights ended at a door. He knocked and the door opened and he saw that it was a room of screens and C.C. was standing in the middle working on something.

"What are you doing?" Lelouch asked coming in.

"I am monitoring a Geass user. What brings you here?" she asked without looking up from her work.

"Suzaku is getting a crash course in being a father," Lelouch stated and C.C. stopped and looked at him with mischief in her eyes.

"I guess Euphemia walked in on you guys?" she asked.

"No, but she was disappointed in Suzaku when she saw him. Could not seem to grasp that her father was once a boy too," Lelouch said coming to look over C.C.'s shoulder and saw that there was a screen with vitals on it.

"So what happens if someone does not have a useful Geass?" Lelouch asked.

"All the Geass is useful, it's the Geass users who are immune to many of the weapons that the enemy hits us with. So who walked in on the two of you?" C.C. was not going to let it go, she of course knew that Lelouch and Suzaku were intimate, had even watched them a few times when they were not paying attention.

"No one walked in on us, though Kallen came in after Suzaku had used the shower and he said something…" Lelouch let the statement trail off and C.C. could make her own assumptions on what Suzaku said.

"You know she was suspicious, but not positive what the relationship between the two of you was. I didn't tell her anything, I knew that the two of you would come out in your own time. Though, I met Suzaku when he was later on in years after Euphemia died in an accident. He was sorry that he could not give the family all his love as most of it had died with you, Lelouch. I know his old self loved his family and his daughters. Euphemia actually was to one to take up the mantle of Zero in the later years, especially after her mother died of cancer," C.C. explained.

"Kaguya died of cancer?" Lelouch asked surprised.

"Oops, I was not supposed to tell you that," C.C. said unapologetically.

"At least she had a good life after I was gone. This is weird talking of me and Suzaku dead… It must be weird for Suzaku, he lived his life and now he can relive it again but always comparing the first life with this one. Geez, these ideas are complicated and I am having trouble working them," Lelouch complained while C.C. sighed and turned off the console which disappeared.

"Lelouch everything will be ok. You will be brought up to speed and before you know it you will be so in tune with what is going on here you will hardly be able to look back at the past," C.C. said caringly and Lelouch was surprised by her tone.

"Well let's go to dinner. I heard that they were serving Timalian pizza tonight, you have to try it. Timalian pizza has vegetables from Timal on it and it is to die for. Kind of like a cross between a pepper and a pineapple; sweet with a fiery burn," C.C. explained wheeling Lelouch out and down the corridor back towards the upper decks.

"Umm, I thought I was supposed to eat with the commander?" Lelouch asked.

"You are, though it is not all that formal," C.C. said as a lift opened and he was propelled inside the doors closed and Lelouch could not even hear the whir of the lift it was so smooth.

"Where is Timal?" Lelouch asked curious remembering C.C. describing the pizza topping.

"Oh, it is the seventh system colonized and about three days trip from here. Most of our supplies come from Timal though we are also a way station for supplies to Draken, the closest system, only a half day but in the wrong direction for a nice weekend of R&R. Though I have heard that there are some nice mountainous springs along the northern continent otherwise it has little to offer as it is mostly subterranean," C.C. explained.

"Ok, Timal closer to earth and Draken farther away; since Draken is the closest system is that why it is included as a measure of time here?" Lelouch asked.

"Smart as always, yes, and since it is the system on the edge of the battle line," C.C. said.

"Hence why they get supplies from Timal like we do and not the other way around," Lelouch said as the doors opened to a hall and once more C.C. dragged him down it to double doors that opened revealing a large open circle table with an inner circle with a conveyor like belt built onto it. C.C. led him to a seat and he sat down looking at some of the faces already sitting and talking, apparently waiting for the meal to begin.

"Where are we?" Lelouch asked as C.C. sat beside him.

"Officers mess; you should feel lucky. Not often do recruits get to eat here. And, until you prove yourself, this will be one few times you eat here. Here, today, you are not a prince, not Zero, but someone who has to go up the ranks and prove yourself capable on the base," C.C. said no warning in her voice just blasé information.

"Thanks C.C., though I have one question," Lelouch said leaning towards her his voice dropping lower.

"Yes?" she asked tucking her napkin into her lap.

"I can understand, wanting maybe Suzaku. But, why was revived over so many other's?" Lelouch asked his voice low that only C.C. could hear.

"Honestly, I don't know why," C.C. said her voice filled with bewilderment. Lelouch could not ask any more questions because Suzaku plopped down in the seat next to him looking all the world drained of energy.

"How was your talk with Euphemia?" Lelouch inquired.

"Once she got past the fact that I am thirteen years her junior, she became talkative about herself and my future, err, my old self. The self that she remembers as her father; it is all a little difficult to take in but I managed to listen to her rambling on. I think she was rather nervous, but still everything I did sounds so unlike me. Yet, I can believe that I did so much of it at some point," Suzaku said a little bewildered.

"Where is Euphemia, I don't see her here?" Lelouch asked looking around.

"Oh, she eats with the Knightmare pilots. She, Kallen and Victor, prefer to keep that group separate from the officers to promote a healthy unity with that group. Though, little Euphemia and her father should be, ahh, there they are," C.C. answered and waved at the bouncy little bubble gum headed girl as she skipped in hugging different people and chatting before her father dragged her to the table. Euphemia spotting them promptly ran and sat in the empty seat besides Suzaku giggling and her father was left exasperated.

"Why don't you sit here," C.C. said patting the empty spot beside her, "Suzaku can keep her entertained during the meal."

"ME!" Suzaku exclaimed as the girl waved over someone who carried a booster seat to her and she finally was able to sit comfortably at the table and see everyone.

"Good evening Euphy," Lelouch said to the girl who said hi back in a sing song voice singing to herself.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku looked at Lelouch pleading a silent question to switch seats with him. Suzaku was not sure if he was ready to deal with the girl, even though beneath that childish exterior there was a brilliant and uniquely mature mind.

"Sorry Suzaku, you will have to learn to deal," Lelouch said glancing around waiting as the table was full and there was no sign of the meal beginning yet.

"Shhh, Aunty Tiaria is about to speak," Euphemia said clapping her hands enthusiastically. Quickly, when Commander Tiaria, a slender woman with heavy set arms in a commander's uniform that looked comfortable enough for anything, stood. Brushing her mint green bangs out of her eyes she gazed about the table until everyone fell silent. She smiled at Euphemia and nodded to C.C. after her gaze lingered on the two boys between her on her right.

"Another day comes and we rejoice that nothing has been taken from us. This long journey to save the Earth Federation from those that would destroy it and everything its stands for and protects. Many of you are here for different reasons, but we have one goal, to triumph over this threat," she paused as a round of polite applause erupted around the table.

"Thank you, but today we celebrate the coming of new recruits. Selected specially for this mission; we have Suzaku Kururugi, a resurrected Zero and the founder of the Golden Age. A great pilot and one of the last people to fight against Geass in our history; traits we hope that he will apply to today and aide us in our mission. Sir, please stand," Suzaku stood awkwardly, his face turning red as the table clapped politely for him.

"Also, with us tonight; a great hero although history sometimes paints a different picture; the last known Geass user until recent years, we hope that he can help guide our efforts in our struggle. We have young Lelouch Lamperouge, also known to history as Lelouch vi Britannia. A round of applause for our two newest recruits," Tiaria said leading the table in applause as Lelouch stood next to Suzaku also suddenly feeling a little out of place. The applause died down and the two boys sat, Suzaku a little embarrassed and Euphemia leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"One last announcement, I have just received official word from the council. Operation Black Hand has been approved and the elite division of the Black Knights is being dispatched here. We will no longer be alone and the time table has moved up six months. Time is shorter but that means the home land is placing that much more faith in us and our abilities. Work hard and do your best. Now, without further ado I shall say that dinner is ready, Itadakimatsu," Tiaria said smiling and the table repeated her and from a side door a group of junior officers by their rank came in bearing plates of food and placed them on the conveyor and the conveyor slowly spun taking the dishes around to every person.

C.C. explained several of the dishes as they passed and Lelouch tried some curious. Suzaku was hesitant and Lelouch laughed at him for rolling his food around on his plate before finally taking a hesitant bite. He also had a great deal of encouragement from little Euphemia and she soon had him trying the weirdest dishes and laughing at him when he realized several of them were extremely spicy.

C.C.'s pizza was specially delivered to her and she grudgingly gave a tiny slice to both Lelouch and Suzaku who agreed with her that the pizza was amazing. Though Lelouch thought the fruit had more of a coconut taste, but was not about to argue with the green haired witch.

Lelouch listened to the conversations around the table and noticed that many of the officers were worried about something but they did not give many details. Lelouch was curious but he just could not get enough information, before Victor caught his attention and began to talk about Nunnally and Schneizle. Lelouch was happy to hear about what they had done after he had died and found that it was a little painful to hear. Nunnally had eventually married and had several kids. Schneizle had been dedicated to the cause of keeping the world together and hating Lelouch, it actually had not been until Victor had been reborn that he had learned of the sacrifice Lelouch had made.

"So what got you started? What made you create the Black Knights and become Zero?" Victor asked genuinely curious.

"Well it was many things, I was motivated I guess by Nunnally's dream and I just could not see my best friend condemned for a crime that he did not commit. I am not proud of everything I did, but they were necessary. Necessary in a time of silent war, where the first move had to be loud and the deeds proven; though I think I did right in the end," Lelouch said, Suzaku had been listening and turned his head looking at Lelouch. He had heard the stories but had not heard the tone that Lelouch used this time and it took Euphemia several minutes to get his attention again as she showed him how to eat Snapping Peanuts as they were popularly called.

"Well, don't overload their brains tonight. These two kids have heard, seen, and learned much today and they have so much more to learn tomorrow," C.C. said uncharacteristically maternal.

"C.C. I almost didn't think you cared," Lelouch said in a wounded sarcastic tone.

"Hey, hey. I just care too much about the two of you to see you lose your minds because you decided to learn too much at once. I am taking the two of you down to see Kallen and then off to bed with you," C.C. said standing taking the last slice of pizza with her.

"We will come with you," Victor said as he grasped Euphemia by the hand before she bounced off down the hall.

"But daddy, Tiaria isn't busy right now and she promised to let me play on the bridge one evening," Euphemia complained reaching for the commander.

"Sorry honey but let's go see aunt Kallen before you go to bed," Victor told her dragging her from the room after C.C., Lelouch, and Suzaku.

"But I can see Aunty Kallen anytime," she complained looking back at the room.

"But tonight is special," he said quietly.

"Special? Why is it special? I only thought that there was going to be a party tonight," Euphemia said confused.

"No, no, just a reunion between old friends; and don't you want to see more of unci Lelou?" Victor said but Lelouch had his suspicions now.

"So, how long has Kallen been here?" Suzaku asked looking a little nervous.

"She was one of the first clones brought back. She has been a part of the project for six years now; without her we would not have all the experienced pilots that we do now. In fact, she was brought back because of her association with Lelouch but she proved to be a superior pilot and has since then jump started the project. It seems we can grow pilots better than we can train them; it has to be because the clone bodies are built and grown in an artificial way versus the natural reproduction. Plus, we are having difficulty keeping first gen alive long enough to gain experience. These days most of the veteran pilots are at least third gen. I think Tiaria is actually a sixteenth gen, which is a record. Once you are a clone it makes the process easier because we keep samples up to date and has proven to be a better system, ah here is the rec room for the pilots," C.C. said as they came to a door.

She opened the door and waved the boys in who were immediately assailed with noise a, streamers, and confetti, "Surprise! Welcome aboard."

Suzaku was shocked and Lelouch was impressed, it seemed that everyone knew them and had tried to make sure that they were in a comfortable environment as pictures plastered the walls from Japan, and old Japan, the Japan that they knew. Kallen kissed each boy on the cheek and soon they were forced to mingle with everyone.

Lelouch found it very relaxing and open. Finding that the majority of the people were pilots and many of them were peers of his and Suzaku's. Some people were edgy having grown up believing he was the tyrant but most were acceptant and he was surprised to find that many of them were Geass users and a few constantly wore glasses to prevent accidents. It was a long evening before the two of them were allowed to leave. They managed to stagger back to their room and conjure a bed before Suzaku fell exhausted into it. Lelouch managed to strip Suzaku who mumbled something incoherently before tucking him in.

Lelouch took off his clothes and crawled into the other side, he was exhausted but his mind whirled and he laid watching Suzaku sleep. He reached out and stroked Suzaku's hair but the Japanese boy turned in his sleep, pinning Lelouch's arm. Lelouch tried to free his arm but to no avail, sighing he leaned forward and kissed Suzaku before cuddling closer and closing his eyes to sleep his first night in the new world.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. I got really sick last week of November and then I had final exams. I have only just recently been able to focus on anything for a long period of time. Reviews are appreciated and hopefully next chapter will have yummies.**


	4. A Little Truth

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters. Many characters are my own like this story line.**

**Thank you those who have reveiwed and the sudden onslaught of favorites. It surprised me a little but it made me want to finish this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 4- A Little Truth**

'Lelouch, why did you have to be Zero? Why couldn't you have changed everything from within like me, you're a prince! I loved you, so why?' Suzaku thought as he gazed down at an irate Lelouch. He still wore Zero's suit but had been bound and gagged so that Suzaku could manage him easier. His violet eye pierced him stronger than the eerie Geass eye, like he accused him of everything.

Suzaku felt betrayal and hatred welling up from within. He loved, no had loved the prince when they were youths and again when they had gotten together. He even remembered all the times that the two of them had…

But that was the past. Now Suzaku had a prisoner of war and a dangerous one. There was only one person he could take Lelouch to now, if he wanted to complete the change he had to do it from the top, because Lelouch was not going to do it now. Suzaku would make sure of that.

"Stop glaring at me," Suzaku ordered shifting his feet as if to get a more comfortable position rather than hide his nervousness. Lelouch said something, but it was muffled due to the gag but Suzaku could guess what Lelouch had said.

"You know, I just can't do that," Suzaku answered but Lelouch rolled those eyes as if saying that had not been what he had tried to communicate.

"Then what?" Suzaku asked not really caring. Lelouch closed his eyes as if counting to hold his temper. Suzaku knew that Lelouch couldn't do anything to him if Suzaku ungagged him, as the pilots were safely behind a soundproof door; but he just could not stand to think to listen to Lelouch's voice at the moment.

Suzaku gazed out the window from his comfortable seat as Lelouch lay on the floor where Lelouch had thrown him. In order to keep secrecy Suzaku had not even gone to Schneizle about Lelouch and instead had hijacked the first plane out of Area 11 headed to Pendragon. It helped when he had the emperor's authority behind him. Something given to him by the strange child who called himself V.V., who promised everything Suzaku could wish for if he delivered Zero to the Emperor.

Suzaku closed his eyes wishing that this wasn't reality that Lelouch was sitting across from him asleep in a way that made others think that he was deep in thought. Suzaku imagined looking over his shoulder at his other friends asleep in their own places and Suzaku would stand and slide into the seat beside Lelouch and caress his face kissing his eyes and then feel those long lashes brush his lips as Lelouch awoke. He imagined Lelouch's violet eyes gazing into his, those endless secretive depths softening as he raised his lips to kiss Suzaku's. That would be perfect, but when Suzaku opened his eyes and glanced over he saw Lelouch sitting there with a smug smile in his Zero suit unbound.

Suzaku straightened confused, he knew that Lelouch had been bound a second ago. In s second Suzaku was out of his chair and pinning Lelouch into his, but Lelouch just continued to smile. Suzaku felt a rising anger deep within him as Lelouch just continued to smile, a smile that said he knew everything, a smile that he had won.

"To hell," Suzaku said and smashed his mouth onto Lelouch's. They bumped teeth but soon the ungainliness became smooth as Suzaku crawled into Lelouch's lap. Suzaku pulled back panting and looked at Lelouch who panted but continued to smile, Suzaku closed his eyes and tenderly kissed Lelouch. This is the only thing he wanted, nothing was going to interrupt him this time.

Suzaku loved kissing Lelouch and opened his eyes to find… someone… other than… Lelouch? The person who was obviously not Lelouch had green eyes, Suzaku's eyes, but the person looked like Kaguya. He lay stunned for a moment before remembering everything, thought of the correct name and pushed away Euphemia away from him before sitting up and moving back.

"Euphemia, I am so sorry," he said as she just stood stunned. The bathroom door opened and Lelouch walked out toweling his hair wearing only a pair of pants. His skin glistening beckoning Suzaku to kiss it but Lelouch realized that Euphemia was there.

"Oh, good morning, I didn't hear you come in," he said as Euphemia slowly regained her composure and Suzaku sat up revealing a few of the hickies Lelouch had given him the day before.

"Is something wrong?" Lelouch asked finally shocking Euphemia out of whatever stupor she was in.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you wanted breakfast before you had to go to your lessons," Euphemia squeaked turning red, "but I will let you be," and she ran out of the room faster than a blink of an eye.

"Suzaku? What happened?" Lelouch asked turning to the brunette.

"Nothing," Suzaku said as he rolled out and rushed to the bathroom the door closing with a hiss and Lelouch was left speechless as the room tidied itself.

Suzaku locked the bathroom door not wanting to be disturbed. He need to cool his head, both of them. He was still remembering the dream, an old memory twisted by his desires. So much that he had reached out half asleep to kiss Lelouch standing over him only to find Euphemia. He was sure that she had not been expecting him to kiss her, just as he had not expected to see her. He turned on a cold shower and stepped in wishing to be saved from the embarrassment to come.

* * *

Lelouch not sure what to do left the room and wondered down the corridor. Most people who stepped out of their rooms looked exhausted and were yawning and he followed them curious as to where they were going. It was only a few minutes later he found that they were going to a cantina of sorts where many people were eating or sipping hot beverages.

After standing in line at a food dispenser he received a plate with some French Toast and a hot coffee and sat at a corner table watching the people. Everyone seemed to be happy but there was an undercurrent of wariness and an unspoken worry.

"So, when did Dad find a lover?" Euphemia asked sitting down with a steaming cup of tea. Lelouch jumped having not seen her coming over.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked a little high pitched as he swallowed trying to calm his racing heart.

"I saw all those hickies on his neck. Who did he go off with last night? Kallen? Someone else?" she pressed.

"Umm, He and Kallen never had the greatest relationship from what I remember and I dragged him back to the room last night," Lelouch said defending Suzaku.

"Then where did he get those hickies from?" she asked glaring at Lelouch her eyes narrowed those green eyes boring deeply into Lelouch who shifted uncomfortably.

"Um, there were several drunk people last night. Someone could have done it last night while my back was turned," Lelouch mumbled nibbling on a piece of his breakfast. Euphemia glared at him for a few seconds more before leaning back in her chair and taking a sip of her beverage without taking her eyes off of Lelouch.

Lelouch felt like he was under the firing squad. He had remembered the warning that Euphemia was homophobic and felt like an idiot for not making sure the door was locked so that no one could barge in on them. Lelouch glanced out of the corner of his eyes looking for someone he knew that could help throw off the Spanish Inquisition.

"How long have you and Dad known each other?" Euphemia asked turning her cup in her hand and her eyes watching the liquid in it.

"Ummm, since my sister and I were sent to Japan; so when I was seven. Though during the war we were separated and we met again when we rescued C.C.," Lelouch said feeling awkward about talking about those days. No one should know about it but then again he did not know how much history C.C. had revealed to the public.

"So childhood friends," she said her cup clicking on the table and Lelouch looked up at her.

"Yes, Suzaku was my best friend and maybe in the end, my only friend," Lelouch said and Euphemia jerked her head up looking at him shocked.

"You had more friends than that, what about C.C.?" she asked her expression suddenly strained.

"C.C. was certainly an accomplice, I am not sure about friend, because friends will tell each other anything. I think in the end we might have reached that level of trust, but I don't think we were ever on the same footing to be friends," Lelouch said thinking about it.

"You know, C.C. was always talking about you. She always goes on that you were the first and only person who dived behind her barriers and truly knew her. She even claimed that you know the one thing that she would never tell anyone. She was teasing me but its good to know that she still has secrets that someone can hold above her head," Euphemia said taking another sip.

Lelouch took a bite of the French Toast and chewed on his fork for a moment trying to remember the only thing that he would know and then he remembered a cave and the riddle the two had played with each other. Smiling, Lelouch put his fork down and looked at Euphemia with new eyes.

"Yes, I do hold something over her. But, its nothing embarrassing and if I told it, it could destroy the relationship I have with her," Lelouch said as he picked up his coffee and drank.

"What? What is it?" Euphemia asked her eyes glittering.

"Tell me, why is snow white?" Lelouch asked and he slid from his seat leaving Euphemia speechless as he put his plate away and walked out of the cantina.

* * *

Suzaku took a long shower, it was cold, but it felt good. Washing away all the bad thoughts in his head he got out and dried himself and pulled on a suit provided for him. Changing the color to a silvery white he entered his room to find Lelouch gone. Sighing he went to the alcove and got a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table he summoned. He wished he had something to do because the room was a little depressing without Lelouch there and he jumped when suddenly the wall glowed and a voice began talking around him.

"So, what is your view on the Geass program that the military is currently working on?" a man said before the camera panned to a woman.

"I think it is an effective weapon against the Umbrax. They have their own version of this Geass, we do not have any way to defend against it except to use this medieval sorcery. I may be against the practice but I also understand the situation we are in and we cannot give in. The worlds that have been conquered were the fledglings of our race and to have them destroyed and enslaved is saying that we have no pride in ourselves. So use any and all weapons we have to save our people," the woman said and the man nodded in agreement.

"Well, we know Geass is a dark power from old times and had been strictly regulated since the fall of the 100th Emperor Lelouch," the man explained and Suzaku was shocked that they were taking about Geass on what he assumed was a talk show.

"And to other news, riots on Vega have stalled all interstellar traffic to and from the system. The rioters are calling for the planetary government to allow more people to sign up for military duties. In accordance with a law passed thirty years ago, only one in five applicants were chosen to join the military and with the insurgence of Umbraxians closer to the Galactic center have made demands for more people to be accepted to military duty," the man explained.

"I honestly think that it's the people's right to join up if they desire. I know the military will gladly take any willing person and train them to fight the Umbrax, for the sooner we stop them the more we can salvage in the long run," the woman butted in and Suzaku shook his head a little confused but understanding the situation a little better. He thought of wanting to see what else was on and like the change of a channel a list popped up and his eyes went wide as he read it his forehead scrunching in confusion again. He had no idea what any of these shows were and had no idea what was good. Finally he sighed and thought of the first thing that came to mind and a documentary show popped on about Japan. Laughing at the historical way his city was talked about before he realized that the Japan he knew was probably long gone.

Pushing his empty bowl from him he put his chin on his hands and leaned on the table watching with a slightly panicking horror and fascination as the program went on. So enraptured he did not hear the door open and he jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. Unsure who it was he had Lelouch flipped on his back and pinned before either knew what was going on.

"Sorry, you startled me," Suzaku said releasing Lelouch but still sat on him.

"Next time remind me not to scare you," Lelouch said as he rubbed his throat and glanced at the screen which had paused, "What were you watching?"

"A documentary on Revolutionary Japan. Our Japan, it was actually rather interesting," Suzaku said making no move to get up.

"Oh, well, I met C.C. on the way and she is waiting for us out in the hall. She is taking us to go do the intensive catch up and install computers. Are you ready?" Lelouch asked looking down Suzaku.

"Oh, yeah," Suzaku said standing and offering a hand to Lelouch who accepted it and was pulled up to his feet.

"So, I guess we need to get going," Suzaku said as Lelouch regained his balance and he nodded and followed Suzaku to the door. It swooshed open revealing a smiling C.C. and the two boys followed her to begin an actual day of work.

* * *

**Here you go, chapter 4. I took a while to get this done, but since I am back in school I can forsee that chapters will be a little more forthcoming, especially since this is my procrastination method. I love reviews, if you catch something let me know. Take care and keep an eye out for my other fanfics that are to be forthcoming.**


End file.
